Seventh son of a seventh son
by Swingandamiss
Summary: What began as a lonesome movein party soon took a bissare twist and threw the protagonist into the magical world of MLP with its magic and... stuff. will contain swears, blood and alot of leauge of legends. i dont own MLP in any way, MLP and all MLP related belongs to hasbro. enjoy!


Seventh son of a seventh son

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"Cheers!" I said to no one in particular as I raised the bottle in my hand over my head and tipped its head. My apartment that I had recently moved into was not huge (it had a kitchen, a bedroom, a living room and a bathroom (so four rooms altogether)). I was sitting on my old sofa and drinking some Fentimans curiosity cola and living the dream. My magic the gathering cards was scattered and sorted on the table in front of me and my telephone was sitting on a nightstand next on my bed. After a few minutes of drinking I ran out of cola and decided to go get some more from the store. But before I could even get of my seat my phone rang in the bedroom so I had to answer it. "Dude! It's me!" a familiar voice spoke through the phone. "How's it going Jacob?" I asked my friend Jacob that was on the other side of the line. "No time to explain, start your laptop and check out the League!" and so I did as he told me and started the computer, it took about five minutes for my slow ass laptop to start but when it did and the League login screen opened I saw what he meant. "Holy shit!" I almost shouted in the phone, "They released Lucian!?" Jacob and I talked for about ten minutes about the new champ in the league before he had to go. 'Now, where was I?' I though as he hung up and I turned off my laptop, not in the mood to play. After a few minutes of looking through my cards and building new decks I walked to the hallway, slapped on my jacket and walked out of my apartment, locking the door before I walked out of the building. When I got to the store it was crowded with people, it was quite literally leaking out people from every door. After a few minutes of pushing and squeezing my way through the armada of people standing between me and my cola I finally got to the bar where they usually are, however, they were not there. "Ah man!" I spoke out in disappointment as I walked back, slowly, to my apartment. When I got into the building I noticed something was wrong, the entire place had no light, making it hard to see where I was going. "DARKNESS!" I copied one of my favorite champs from the League as I walked up the stairs, bumping into random stuff and once slipping onto the stairs and slamming my knee on the hard, cold stone. When I got to my apartment I noticed, with the help of my fingers, that the door was opened. 'I could have swore I locked in and shut it so what the hell?!' I though as I made my way clumsily into my apartment, although, I was not alone. On my sofa sat a figure, covered in shadows, the figure taller than me and the figure had seen me. "S…Slender man?" I asked, nearly pissing my pants. The figure walked up to me and I passed out, partly scared shitless and partly by some unknown force. When I regained conscience I could see light through my eyelids. "Wake up thy fool!" a feminine voice said, probably talking to me. I tried to put my arm up to shield my eyes from the blinding light but something was wrong, what I could feel moving felt like a stump, did she cut my hand of? I slowly opened my eyes and the sight I saw made me do the best WTF look I had ever done. "What the fuck! What did you do to me you crazy bitch!" I screamed in shock as I looked upon the rest of my body, which had been replaced by a horse body with fur dark as the night. I tried to get up and run to the nearest reflection casting object in the area, with happened to be a puddle nearby but I failed and fell several times. "We don't have time for this!" the female voice said, irritated. Just then I noticed that she also had the form and face of a horse, except she was much bigger and had some kind of crazy haircut going on that could fly. She had a horn on her head and when it started glowing I could feel my heart take a huge leap up my throat, what was she doing? How is her horn glowing? After a few seconds of staring like an idiot I remember about the Greek mythology about magical horses, at least I think it was Greek. I suddenly started flying up in the air as a cloud of darkness cloaked my body and my head was burning from all the information it was being fed at once. I could feel my senses like, kindness and mercy being thrown away and replaced with sadistic feelings. "I have given thy all the information about spells and basic things you will need to complete the mission!" she said to me, with what seemed like joy in her eyes. "Now, your mission is to guard the everfree forest, anypony why tries to get in, kill them" she ordered me as I could feel my lips forming a smile and simply said "yes milady!" before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and I could see my surroundings. The first things I could see was seven stones on some sort of holder, they looked important. 'Can't hurt to just take one' I thought to myself and snagged the closest one, hiding it in a pile of stones. "Mission begins" I could hear a voice in my head and realized that my mission had begun. I made my way into the forest and hid in a tree, waiting for someone to pass by while I took the chance of taking a nap. After five minutes I woke up, a bit to hyper for my own liking and decided to booby-trap the forest with different obstacles, after all, what could possibly go wrong? After a few minutes of frustratingly trying to make traps with ropes it suddenly came to me, if my mistress has a horn and can use magic, and she said that she gave me information about spells, does tat mean I can use magic also? I tried to shoot a fireball into a close tree and succeeded, cheering for a split second until I noticed that the tree had started burning, I used my magic to hastily put out the fire with water before taking a breather, and suddenly I could hear singing. Someone was in the forest, I guessed I could go and play with them. After a few minutes of walking into the direction I heard the song, I noticed a group of horses casually walking and talking, they had to die. "Good evening!" I spoke up and walked at them, "Can we help you?" one of them asked, I simply smiled when I said, "Nothing personal, it's just business" the moment I said that, I shot a shock blast at the group who threw themselves out of the way to avoid it, it hit a nearby tree, causing it to collapse. "WHAT THE!?" a few of them shouted as they got up again and I prepared another shock blast. But the one who asked if they could help me was ready this time, the moment I shot my shock blast it countered it and shot me with some kind of strange beam. I flew through some trees and smashed into a wall made of solid rock and thus, passed out for a while. When I regained conscience, I could hear a voice in my head saying "get back here now!" it took me a while to find my way back to the place where I woke up but when I did, the huge horse and a smaller horse seemed to get ready to duel. After a few seconds, they both charged but right before the moment of impact, the small one disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in front of five stones that looked pretty familiar. I suddenly remembered I had snagged a stone that looked like those stones and in about that moment realized they had to be important for some ritual or something. "Not so fast!" I shouted as I shot a shock wave at the small horse, making it fly through the air and crash into a nearby throne. At about that moment, a pair of doors opened, revealing five other horses. They took one quick look around before seeing me throwing around the sixth horse for fun, at this moment I noticed that the horse was purple with dark purple stripes on its hair… or mane, whatever you prefer. It did not take long until I got smacked in the face by a flying horse that slammed into me at high speed, sending serious pain down my neck and giving me a serious headache and causing me to hit the ground, hard. "You fool!" the big horses screamed at me in rage, "Why didn't you dodge!" at return I mumbled "talk to yourself you crazy cunt" before hearing giggles next to me and realized that the kamikaze bomber horse had crashed next to me and had hear what I mumbled. At closer inspection, I could see that it had blue fur and a rainbow inspired mane. 'Betya its name is rainbow something or another completely retarded name' "Get up, you mortal fool!" the big horse screamed at me, making me slowly get up to the sound of crackling bones. "I'm coming you stupid hag" I mumbled again, slowly making my way to the big horse, witch by all the times it had screamed at me, I could guess it was a female horse. The blue one had gotten up ages ago and was floating in the sky with some sort of stone over its head, all six of them was floating, and the big horse was staring in fear at the six horses, I guess I would also shit my pants if I saw six horses, four of them without wings, floating in front of me. I managed to crack a small smile at the bitch that starred in fear but that smile did not last long. After a few seconds, the six ponies collapsed and nothing had happened. The big bad horse started laughing, her laugh was painful to my ears and I quickly slammed my front hooves into my ears. "Fools! The elements didn't work! Now, finish them my loyal minion!" I can't lie, I was excited to finally draw some blood and get this shit over with but when I walked up to the six, weak looking horses, something snapped in me. "You weak, pathetic fools" I snapped at them before turning my back on them. "What is this? Minion! Obey!" and in response I simply replied, "You know, I'm getting real god almighty tired of your shit!" and unleashed all my spells in my arsenal at once against the black horse, collapsing from the loss of energy afterwards, for a minute I thought I got her but then, when the smoke cleared out, she just stood there, not a single scratch on her! "Wha… but i… no" I shuddered as I managed to crawl to a pile of rocks and leaned my head on them in terror and acceptance, this was it! "Fool! I guess you want to die alongside your new friends!" suddenly I could see, in the corner of my eye, a light coming from the pile of rocks. I quickly smashed the rocks out of the way and found the stone I snagged earlier, it suddenly started flying and stopped, right above my head, then exploding. Out of the remains came a small light and before I knew about it, I was levitation, alongside the six others who had tried to stone her earlier. The hags fear returned to her eyes as I could see a bright light and then… nothing. Suddenly I felt a huge pain, almost as something was being ripped apart of my body, I could feel wounds opening all around my body until the pain stopped and we collapsed, I passed out before I hit the ground.


End file.
